Melissa Snape
by angel-40devil-10whoknows
Summary: What if you were the neice of Snape and friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco. Would life be amusing?
1. Discussions?

Hello! This is my first adultfanfic. Hope you like it!  
You might want to read this first:  
She had been just enrolled to Hogwarts, and it was her 1 week and she  
gained more enemies than Draco Malfoy did. Now this wasn't her first year,  
she had been transferred. This was her 6th year.  
Melissa Snape was her name and she was the niece of Serveus Snape. Now  
this was her problem, she was beautiful no doubt. The thing about Melissa  
was that she seemed to be made out of Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Draco.  
The long dark black hair and bravery of Harry Potter, the cleverness of  
Hermione Granger, sliver cold like eyes and the playa of Hogwarts of Draco  
Malfoy, and the freckles, sarcastic-ness side and loyal ability of Ronald  
Weasley.  
But Snape is over-protective so if a boy came within feet of her, some  
strange reason, they bust out in boils, or become stunned, ya know just the  
simple things.  
See, something stroke people of Hogwarts different. That she was friends  
with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and the deadly  
famous Draco Malfoy and company.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------  
Story Beings:  
"Melissa, stay the fuck away from Dean, and I might not hurt you!" Another  
one of Dean's throw-away girl friends. Sooo pathetic, it's a shame really,  
she doesn't know. I've been hired by Dean to let her down easy.  
"Sorry girl, but its over." I smirked and looked at her face. She blinked.  
"What do you mean, its over?!?" I sighed; I really didn't have time for  
this. Class started in about 10mins. How dense can a person be, well, can't  
really say that compared to Goyle and Crabbe.  
"It means.Dean and you, over, nadda, caput; you could have made this easier  
on yourself if you would have just broken up with him when you saw us  
kissing." I looked at my purple colored nails, not a very interesting  
subject to me.  
"No, no, no! He loves me!" She screamed. I cocked my head.  
"Enough to cheat on you?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"This is all your fault! Bitch!" She swung at me. I couldn't help but keep  
my smirk upon my face. I dodged it and cursed her. Just a light one though.  
Didn't want to be expelled on my 8th day here. The crowd around me and the  
girl got bigger and bigger by the second it seemed. I just noticed that.  
The girls' friends threw daggers at me with there stares when they  
collected her.  
"Lavender, it wasn't worth it. Sorry." I sighed and walked away, pushing my  
way through the crowd towards Dean.  
"Was that enough for you?" I looked at him, aggravated.  
"More than enough." He blinked and handed over his pay. I took it and  
walked away. All in another days pay, or work, ahh I forget. I popped my  
pay into my pocket and walked to Potions. Let's hope I'm not late, I can't  
take getting more points getting taken away from my house.  
  
I walked into Potions. Everyone was there accept U.S. Uncle Snape is  
what I call him. I laugh when people wince at that name. But really being  
related to Snape is great! You just don't know the gifts and caring. Yes  
Snape does have other emotions besides Anger, disgust, and displeasure.  
"Melissa man, you gonna stand there all day or you gonna take a seat?" I  
look toward the voice and smile. It was Blaise Zabini. I snorted.  
"I will take a seat thank you." I walked toward Harry, Ron and Hermione and  
took a seat. They greeted me with smiles.  
"Ahh Melissa, I heard what happened just a few minutes ago with you." I  
rolled my eyes and stopped the conversation with Harry.  
"Yes, flattered I am, but please do discuss it with yourself." I looked at  
him and turned so I could talk to them again.  
"Is it true that Dean hired you for the job?" I huffed. Where is U.S?  
"Yes, he did hire me for my services." Blaise looked at me and snorted.  
"Could I use you for my services? I have a lot for you to do." I looked at  
him. He truly did disgust me.  
"Sorry Zabini, I don't do one inch." I smirked, an amusing look upon my  
face. I heard the class snort, and some trying to hold their laughter. It  
seemed that the whole class focused on me and him.  
"I though if I paid you it wouldn't matter." I glared at him. His friends  
sniggered. I sooo wanted to show him what I though of his pay.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You have to pay girls in order to get that close to  
you." I crossed my legs. If he started this, he would have to finish it.  
But before he could finish, Snape came in.  
"Shut up, face the front of the class, and do pay attention, you only have  
one hour left. I do expect you to finish this assignment."  
  
TBC. Well please review and rate! Oh and if you have any ideas of some  
sort, do post them. Oh and could you give me ideas of what house she should  
be in. Thanx! Kisses!  
~sexyaphrodisiac~ 


	2. No Secrets Part 1

Thanks TropicalPunch I really need that. I really thought that no body  
liked it so didn't make another chapter. But now I am! Hope you like it. It  
might be kinda short so beware. Anyways on with the story.  
Melissa Snape: No Secrets!  
Alright, something's up with U.S. He seems on edge, okay okay so maybe he  
seems like that all the time but a little more than usual. At least I can  
see that. He has something in his hand. A test? No it better not be, I see  
Hermione sees the same thing I do. Did she just turn pale? Wouldn't be  
surprised.  
"Now, please focus on me for the remaining time. I thank Melissa and Blaise  
for keeping the classroom entertained. Do not do it again." I rolled my  
eyes. Sometimes a girl just isn't appreciated. I turned my glare towards  
Blaise for a second. Ours eyes meet and I smirk. It wasn't the end of it.  
Blaise and I enjoyed out little spats, it was a nice way of saying 'I-  
Fucking-Hate-You.' So it turned into 'bitch-you-whore.' See how nice our  
conversations are?  
"In my hand are test. Which is obvious to some. This test consists of  
personal answers so I wouldn't let friends look on it. If you want answers  
to why we have to take such a test? The headmaster wants you too, that's  
all the answer you need. If not you ask him yourself,"  
"Now shut-up and be quiet, I have something to attend to. Draco, you are in  
charge while I'm gone." I narrowed my eyes at Snape. Yeah it's Snape now. I  
looked at Draco and he smile evilly at me. I snorted and looked at the test  
that appeared in front of me.  
Are you muggleborn?  
Do you have any veela blood or animal type blood?  
Female, Male, or other?  
Do you study the dark arts?  
The list went on and on with those type of questions. I scanned the room  
and sat back in my chair. I bewitched my feather to write down my answers  
while I thought of them. A new invention from Rita Seeker, said that her  
benign a reporter and all she doesn't have time to write down stuff. So she  
made this invention. Quite useful spell if I may say.  
When I looked down at the test I was done. Now I wanted to start  
something again. I saw that Blaise was done also. He squinted his eyes at  
me. Even before he could say anything I got it started.  
"Blaise I hope you didn't lie. So female, or male make sure to put other or  
either now, okay?" I crossed my legs and got comfortable. 10 more minutes  
in class that was more than enough time.  
"You still going to help me with my problem Melissa? I still need you." He  
had to bring that back up.  
"Yeah I will. I will make a no burn spell. Make sure your Oil is just the  
right temperature. Then Hermione will help me make the right cleaning  
spell. Ya know don't want to make a mess with yourself." I heard sniggers  
around the class. The Slytherins was trying to tell Blaise to get me back  
good. I snorted and waited.  
"Ya know that cleaning spell make come in handy Melissa. You might need it  
for your face when you're done. Well when I'm done with you." My mouth  
slightly came open. Oh hell no! Blaise was coming back. The class looked  
back and forth between us.  
"Alright that's enough you two." After Draco spoke the bell rang and  
everyone shuffled to get out of the class. The test disappeared and Blaise  
passed by me.  
"Melissa when you have the time, I'm ready." He smiled sexily. I motioned  
my finger for him to come closer.  
"Oh and Blaise when you have the energy, vice versa." I rolled my eyes and  
walked out the classroom. I saw Draco waiting for me outside. I told Harry,  
Ron, and Hermione I would meet them later.  
"Every time you two see each other you have to fucking argue. I think me  
and Potter are starting to lose between the two of you." I smiled and  
sighed.  
"I know, isn't it great. But when did you start putting you and Harry in  
the same sentence?" I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and put his  
hands inside his pockets.  
"Sod off Melissa. Anyways I'm starting to wonder if you fancy Zabini." I  
stopped in my tracks and gave him an I-could-kill-you-right-now glare. He  
laughed.  
"Stop playin'! This ain't something to laugh about Malfoy. When I fancy  
Zabini is the day you fuck Harry." I walked ahead of him angry as I don't  
know what.  
~You just don't know Melissa. It will happen someday. ~ Draco thought and  
started walking to catch up with her.  
  
"Melissa why don't you ever sit at your House Table?" Ron spoke muff ably  
trying to swallow the chicken.  
"I don't know Ron. When you stop talking with your mouth full?" Ron gulped  
and huffed. He mumbled something I didn't catch. Harry looked pass my  
shoulder at something. I looked also wondering what he was looking at. I  
smirked when I saw Draco catch Harry's eyes and vice versa. I cocked my  
head with amusement when Draco caught my eyes. He looked back at me daring  
me to look away. That's when I saw Blaise lick his lips at me. I turned  
away disgusted.  
"See something to your liking Harry?" He looked at me and bit his lip. I  
saw a blush creep across his features and shake his head.  
"I have no clue of what you're talking about." Hermione and I gave glances.  
We knew that something was going on between Harry and Draco the two just  
wouldn't admit it.  
"Come off it Harry. You shouldn't lie." He clenched his jaw and stood. He  
was mad. He didn't want to speak of it in front of the whole Great Hall. I  
had a way of pushing people and not to their liking.  
"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to check on something in the Tower." We  
all nodded but I looked over to the Slytherins' table and saw Draco stand  
up and walk out 2 minutes after Harry left.  
Oh this is going to be a lot of fun. I nodded to Hermione and teased Ron,  
which made him laugh and blush before I left.  
Now I started following Harry and Draco.  
I hoped you liked it. I know it was kinda short but I wanted to leave some  
for the next chapter (Part 2) well review when you're done. Thanks!  
TBC 


End file.
